Downfall
by kira444
Summary: Sequel to Advent. END's demon army makes its way to the very heart of the kingdom of Fiore, Crocus, and leaves the remnants of the defeated guilds that dared to oppose him in his wake, and at the mercy of his troops. Explicit content.


Downfall

The demon king END sat on his infernal throne of darkness looking over his vast army as they marched through the countryside. His mobile fortress, a grand creation born of a fusion of magic and technology, loomed over the landscape like a mountain yet moved with swiftness that betrayed its true capabilities.

Having just finished up pillaging and raping the entirety of Magnolia Town. Having heard of the town's resident guild, Fairy Tail, and all the powerful mages they had, he attacked that town first to eliminate a possible threat. Zeref spoke highly of the immortal Mavis Vermillion, so he was curious at how powerful they were.

He came, he saw, and he wasn't impressed.

Their mages may have been strong by human standards, but to someone who spent most of his life training to kill Zeref, they were nothing to him. He swiftly decimated the male mages and dumped them into prison camps under heavy guard (he wasn't taking any chances with their Nakama bullshit. From what he heard, that worked way too many times for his comfort) for the female demons to use and abuse, and had the beautiful female mages given to the high ranking male demons who raped them without mercy. He himself had the pleasure of taking Mavis herself in front of her entire guild and now had the girl chained to his bed in his quarters. It was a good way to show off his power.

"My Lord."

END smiled down at one of his generals, the demon Kyoka, who sauntered up to him with that lovely smile on her red lips. His eyes ran along her voluptuous body without shame and she smiled at his visible lust for her, her eyes gravitating to the growing erection in his pants. Still, she was here on business first. Pleasure could come later.

"My lord, our forces have successfully breached the city of Crocus. The soldiers are already taking care of the magic knights and remaining guilds defending the city, and Irene is making her way toward the castle to isolate it." Kyoka reported. "It's only a matter of time before the entire capital falls."

"Very good, Kyoka." END smiled. "And I believe the guilds that you've encountered have been routed?"

"My troops are already partaking in the women captured after the battle, my lord." Kyoka smirked. "They were a bit of a handful to fight, but intervention on myself and Sayla's part has defeated them entirely."

END stood from his throne and walked down the steps towards Kyoka. Her breathing increased and her body heated up when he got close to her, and she gave a sharp gasp when his large hand reached out to grope her breasts. END smirked down at her as she panted from his molestation and pressed more of her chest into his hand, seeking to feel more of his wonderful touch.

The invasion of the kingdom of Fiore was a complete success. His army defeated the kingdom's top mage guilds, enslaved its men and raped its women, and allowed him to forge a path of chaos all the way to its very capital, Crocus. Of course, even without the aid of their guilds, the royal army was still pretty formidable, and getting into the city would be difficult. Good thing he still had his generals to call upon. Even now, Irene, leader of his Seven Sins, were infiltrating the capital to destabilize the city from within and capture the king and his daughter. Victory was at hand.

And while his army lay siege to Crocus, the demons he left behind in Magnolia and the other towns in their wake had their own fun with the captured female mages of the guilds defeated and brought under their mighty lord's heel.

XXXXXX

Ultear struggled to handle the demon cock being shoved into her mouth, bent over the muscular demon's body as she was forced to suck on its hard shaft. Her clothes were tatters on her curvaceous body as she was almost naked as the day she was born and exposed to the horny demons looking to fuck her. She bobbed her head up and down on its cock, wincing as it hit the back of her throat, but still going so that nothing else will be done to her.

She was among the vanguard of the guild alliance protecting the outer territories surrounding Crocus from the demon armada. Together with Meredy and Jellal they aided the guilds in fighting off the demons, and for a while they were mustering up a decent fight against the monsters. At least until the demon generals Kyoka and Sayla entered the battle with their own regiments and completely decimated the alliance. Ultear was separated from Meredy in the chaos, but she herself was defeated by the abnormal power of Kyoka, who was empowered by END's very own magic. Once the guilds were routed, she was passed onto one of the higher ranking demons to be used for the rest of the night, not knowing if Meredy and Jellal were alright.

As Ultear's lips stretched wide around the cock in her mouth, she felt two muscular hands grip her shapely bubble but. She jumped, and those hands, belonging to another demon, gripped and squeezed her ass cheeks, groping and slapping her ass without abandon. She tried to ignore it and continue sucking, but that went out the door when she felt the tip of its cock press against her slit, half a second before the rest of its demonic member slammed home into her dripping wet, but wholly unexpecting cunt.

Ultear's eyes went wide and she squealed around the first demon's cock as the second demon set a rather brutal and rough pace. It fucked her without consideration for herself, but she felt little pain as her body rocked back and forth between the two monsters. As the second demon fucked her from behind, laying a fresh slap across her bouncing, jiggling buttocks every once in a while, while the first demon forced her further and further down it's equally impressive shaft.

There's no mercy in it, as her hands dig into the ground under her and her lips finally reach the base of the cock she's sucking, the entire length buried in her tight, convulsing throat. She slobbered all over the demon's nuts, even as her eyes rolled back in her head. Yet, despite the rough treatment of her, the pleasure that also grew within her was overwhelming. Ultear realized this when she finally reached her peak and hit her first orgasm. Her inner walls tightened and squeezed rhythmically around the second demon's length, and it groaned, still burying its entire length in her cunt with each and every thrust.

With a grunt, the first demon suddenly tightened its grip on her hair for a moment, and then it began to cum. She wasn't ready for it, and with its cock buried in her throat, she made quite a mess as its seed came back up and exploded out of her nostrils and the sides of her mouth. At the same time, the demon fucking her from behind also hits its own climax and fills her womb with its seed.

They both slide out of her, letting her fall onto her side panting with cum leaking from her mouth and cunt. She swallowed the cum in her mouth and dutifully got to work on serving the second demon with her mouth while thrusting her used pussy towards the first demon so it can have its way with her.

This is her new life now. There was no hope for humanity now that the demons were here. All that was left for her was a life full of sex and madness.

XXXXXX

Meredy screamed as the fat demon behind her slammed its hips forward, stealing her virginity with all the finesse of a freight train. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the gas inflated monster huffed and started to ease its hips back and forth, bucking her like a dog would a bitch. She felt every vein, every pulse of its throbbing member inside her, scrapping against her insides and beating against her cervix. Meredy cried and screamed for help, but it did her no good. The entire town was in the throes of chaos, with women being raped on the spot similarly like her and in no position to help.

Her stomach churned as she felt her rapist's cock hammer her with impunity. Her womanhood instantly squeezed her rapist, as if trying to milk it. She could feel her pussy get slicker as it picked up speed, its cock making nasty sloshing sounds against her increasingly drenched cunt. Meredy could hear every wet, slopping, thrashing thrust, as if it was her own little prison. For all of it, her body trembled in unwanted pleasure. Meredy knew deep down that if she relished, enjoyed any part of this, there would be no going back.

The demon groaned as it slammed its cock so far up her pussy that Meredy thought it might have lodged itself into her gut. She wailed feeling its cock bloat in her womb as a sizzling hot sensation filled her. Her lips trembled as she realize that her body craved this…she had no power anymore to resist this torture.

As she panted from her first bout of sex, another demon whose face she couldn't see stepped in front of her and shoved its massive cock in her mouth. A thick, heady musk filled her nostrils-the scent of a dick that's already tainted with the fluids of other women. It lulled her sense and made her eyes roll into the back of her head as her mouth complied with whatever nasty desire it wanted. A clawed hand slowly stroked her head as it started to slowly pump its thick, veiny shaft in and out of her mouth. Meredy's tongue acted as some sort of lewd welcome back, stroking and caressing the underside of the cock.

Another demon-or maybe it was the same one-grabbed her hips and thrust as deeply as it could, its cock beat against her cervix until the cockhead smashed against it so hard that its dick based into her womb. Thankfully, this didn't last too long as Meredy felt a hot explosion fill her womb, a constant stream of bubbling hot spunk filling her and discharging out of her already stuffed cunt, spilling down her thighs. At the same time, the cock lodged in her throat also released its discharge of hot cum, cascading down and filling her belly with contented warmth.

Meredy's eyes rolled back as she nearly passed out from her orgasm. The demons weren't done with her yet, but it seemed that her sanity had other ideas.

XXXXXX

Kagura grit her teeth and gripped the edge of the filthy mattress as her body was rocked forward again. She felt the demon, a large, bulky oni, bottom out, her cunt stretching to accommodate the bulbous head and thick, rock hard length of its shaft. She barely managed a quick gasp of air before it had pulled back and slammed into her once more, causing her to grunt loudly. She lost her handhold, spilling forward, her plump breasts squishing under her weight as she involuntarily moaned through another body shaking shove from the brute behind her.

The oni's heavy calloused hands gripped her torn white skirt and what was left of her black tights to use as handles to yank her back, forcefully impaling the struggling swordswoman once again on its massive cock. A stifled squeak escaped her lips as her pussy met and gripped the base of its length.

Kagura pushed herself back to all fours and her head shook back and forth in time to its thrusting, grunting in her throat with each pump. She could feel its sweaty belly banging against her ass with each powerful thrust below her, its large hairy balls swung forward, smacking against her engorged clit as it continued her aggressive fucking.

As the demon continued to pump away at her tight hole from behind, Kagura could hear the screams of Arana and Risely in the other room also being raped. The last time she saw them, Arana was forced to give one demon a tit job while another fucked her on the floor, and Risely's plump body was gang banged in both her holes while forced to suck on another cock while jerking off two more with her hands. And that was before her magic wore off. Kagura had no idea where Milianna was, and Beth hadn't been seen since they were captured.

The oni continued to slam her back and forth, rutting into her as hard as it could. It watched her ass bounce and shake with every thrust. Her fair skin had become flushed, turning red as it worked its meaty shaft over and over in her tight hole. A sheen of sweat was already quickly building on her sin, giving her a wonderful glow in the dim lamp light that made it want to fuck her even harder.

Kagura panted uncontrollably as the oni's thrusts increased in pace before she felt the oni finally tense up and its fingers dig painfully into her small waist as it crammed itself as far as it could possibly go into her pulsating pussy. Kagura winced as the oni roared in ecstasy, its balls emptying its seed into her. Her muscles instinctively clamped down, her cunt squeezed and undulated, milking its shaft of the warm deposit of slime pumping into her tender pussy.

The demon fell forward onto her, and Kagura let out a weak moan of protest as it wrapped a strong arm around her waist, still pumping its hips with small, but powerful, thrusts. Its other hand gripped her left breasts, kneading it with fat, calloused fingers. The oni she once fought and killed had taken a great liking to Kagura and she wasn't even close to being halfway done with the monsters that wanted a go with her.

XXXXXX

Milianna mewled and whined as the cat demon's cock pushed into her wet and needy folds. It felt big and hot, too hot for any living creature to be. Her arms were pinned to the ground as the large furry beast penetrated her up to the hilt in one swift stroke.

She never got a chance to get used to the hot sensations as the cat demon started moving inside of her. Its lust inflamed by her raw pussy, which stimulated its nerves directly, the demon hissed in her face and started rutting her harder and harder, making her squeal in the process. Her stocking-clad legs instinctively wrapped around the creature's waist as it rocked its large body against hers to achieve the deepest possible penetration.

With every thrust inside her tight snatch, its cockhead collided with her cervix, sending electric pulses of lust through both their bodies. She felt the squishy entrance to her womb give in more and more, until with one final stroke, her cervix finally yielded, allowing the massive shaft inside her innermost chamber-her greedy womb! Milianna's back arched and she screamed loudly in a feline manner, her tongue sliding out limply as her body was completely assaulted.

'It's so deep! I can't…I can't…' Her mind went blank as the demon's cock swelled up and shot its first burst of virile seed from its engorged cockhead. The hot ejaculate left its body with such force that the first glob of cum hit the back wall of her womb, making her moan in ecstasy.

Milianna experienced her own earth shattering orgasm, her eyes going blank and her toes curling in her boots as she screamed. Her shaking legs pulled the demon even deeper inside of her, her greedy cervix clamping down on its cock to eagerly milk it for every single drop of molten seed. It was an ironic fate for the young woman, raped and bred by a demon that shared the same features as the feline animals she loved so much.

XXXXXX

The beautiful Jenny Realright, former star model of Fiore, was forced to dance in a skimp bikini that could barely stay on her body as she danced atop the wooden table like a common stripper. Her reputation as a famous model was known even to the demons, who wanted her to flaunt that beauty in the basest way possible before raping her. Her face bright red and her skin sporting a silky sheen of sweat, Jenny moved her tight ass to the god awful music that was being done by a group of goblins.

She made sure to keep moving, especially when getting close to the end of her makeshift stage and the groping hands of the reptilian demon soldiers. Whenever a hand came close to her chest or hips, she managed to just twist out of the way, while making it look like a dance move. The music picked up as Jenny moved faster, thrusting her hips back and forth lewdly or shaking them back and forth, all while moving fluidly.

As the music sped up, Jenny was so focused on her performance that she didn't notice the scaly hands reaching for her until they wrapped around her slender body and pulled her off the table. She screamed as they threw her onto another table and two demons grabbed her legs she couldn't wiggle away. A third demon got between her legs and tore away her golden thong, gripping her thighs with huge, clawed hands and pressed its cockhead against her tight lips.

Jenny gasped as the lizard demon started to pound itself into her cut hard enough to force a small jet of feminine juices out of it. A mini-orgasm shot through her the second it entered her thirsty sex, causing her to moan like the whore she was made to be, though she tried to stifle it. The demon started ramming into her in earnest, the sound of flesh against flesh rising above the constant cheers of the bystanders. She clawed against the table under her as the fight was fucked out of her by the cock filling her to the brim with every stroke.

Jenny's whole body heaved as the demon plowed her pussy with far more force than a delicate woman like herself could handle. Had her legs not been pressed against her chest, her tits would've been bouncing like crazy. She begged them to stop, but her words came out slurred as her tongue hung out of her mouth. Any thoughts of resistance were driven out of her mind by the giant lizard's fast fucks. Jenny suddenly cried out as she started squirting around the demon's member, her flower never standing a chance against such speed and power. Digging her fingernails into the wood, she made a mess of her crotch as she came without restraint.

Seconds later, a hot blast of cum filled her right away, followed by another and another. Her walls were absolutely coated, and it felt like there was no room for anymore seen. Yet, it's cum somehow makes room for itself, causing her belly to slightly distend. Jenny grit her teeth for a few seconds before settling into the strange feeling of fullness. At that moment, she relaxed and let the demon cum into her some more, knowing that it was pointless to try anymore because of how thoroughly she's lost.

XXXXXX

It's for Sherria, it's for Sherria. Sherry chanted this mantra in her head as she slowly pushed her way down on the diamond hard cock below her, wincing at its size as she sank down as far as she could go before being forced to stop and pull back up. The faceless demon that was probably about as humanoid a demon can get without END's power stared sightlessly up at her as she began to bounce on its shaft.

Unlike the other girls, Sherry had dutifully offered herself up in exchange for making sure that her little sister remained untouched. Apologizing to her fiancé for the sin she was committing, she allowed the no-face demon to lead her away to a secluded part of town so she could make due on her promise. She supposed she was lucky that it wasn't some misshapen abomination, lest the process would be more difficult than she could handle.

She rode its cock at her own pace until she gained some more confidence, then she rocked with a steadier, quicker pace, pushing down deep with each bounce, her breasts heaving more rapidly as she let herself get carried away. Her hands settled on its muscular chest for balance and began to really ride its cock, pushing as fast as she could atop its big dick and really getting fucked. Something inexplicable took over, and she just let it take control, thinking it was her drive to get this done to save her sister.

The demon under also sensed her eagerness and tightened its grip on her hips to slam her down onto its cock as they fucked faster. Sherry rode the demon with all the speed she felt confident enough to show, starting to lose herself to the excitement. Her head fell back and her pink ponytail bounced in time with her breasts as she rode high on these strange, wonderful feelings.

Sherry was completely focused on obtaining her high, not expecting for the throbbing cock inside her tight inner walls to have reached its own limit…until it did. She threw her head back as she drove right over the edge and experienced her own blissful release as she came hard, letting out needy cries and excited moans as she lost herself. There was nothing she wanted more than this, and the pleasure that came with it was so powerful she was ready to lose herself completely.

The demon held nothing back as it thrust up inside her while also pulling down hard on her hips to slam her down, burying its cock to the hilt inside of Sherry as it left itself go. Cum pumped deep into Sherry as her spasming inner walls begged and milked its cock, the hot load making her whine even louder as she writhed atop it a blissed out mess, surrendering utterly to the pleasures she felt.

Sherry was glad to have done her part to keep herself sister safe, and was not so guilty in wanting to keep doing it for both their safeties, though her part was more selfish. At least Sherria wouldn't see her big sister become a slave to demon cock.

XXXXXX

If Sherry could see her sister now, she wouldn't be as happy as she was after having sex with a demon. Though Sherry gave herself up to preserve her sister's purity, she underestimated the untrustworthiness of the infernal creatures. The minute Sherry was led away from the town square, Sherria was left to the mercy of the demons, who quickly bent her on all fours to allow one of their number to push forward and pump into the girl. She was so tight that the demon had to slowly work its cock into her inch by inch, each thrust easing a little more into her slick and hot pussy.

All it took was a single, harsh thrust to bury itself the rest of the way in, making Sherria yell in delight as she felt the incredible fullness that followed. She was completely new to the pleasures of sex in general, and having her first time snatched away by a demon with no facial features made the experience even more surreal.

The thrusts started quick and hard, promising not only to get quicker and harder in the process as the demon began to pound into Sherria and show off what it could really do. It showed her hot twat no mercy as its hands groped and kneaded her soft ass, making sure every thrust forward was a good one, a deep one. It used all its strength to make sure its hips slammed against her backside, its balls swinging forward to smack against her thigh, and the cock pushed into her so deep that Sherria wondered how much space was really left if the demon wasn't already bottoming out.

Sherria didn't even notice that she was actually slamming her backside against its lap feverishly, bucking in anticipation and excitement that made the throbbing heat inside her spin out of control. She was gone, ready to lose herself, and lose herself she did as she fucked herself back against the demon's massive prick. With eager moans she gave in, and as the demon slammed balls deep into her one last time, it dragged her down past the point of no return.

Her orgasm was only enhanced by the sudden flood of gooey, creamy spunk that filled her up and gave her something to enjoy thoroughly. Sherria moaned and writhed on the ground, her large, child-like eyes gazing up at the burly demon that stepped in front of her to shove its cock in her face. She smiled in dazed pleasure and opened her mouth to invite its member in. Like her sister, there was no hope for Sherria now.

XXXXXX

Flare stared at herself in the mirror as her vibrant red hair instinctively wrapped around the large, muscular form of the incubus behind her as it bunched up her red dress around her waist and tore off her red panties before pushing its cock against her folds and slowly sank into her. Her expression was flushed and dazed, as if she were in a dream and not currently being raped by a demon. A little magic from the incubus to make her docile and accepting without consent on her part.

Incubi weren't as violent with their female prey as other demons were, preferring to use magic to essentially sedate them before going through with their sexual advances. Flare was just at the wrong place in the right time as the incubus snatched her away and dragged her into a vacated house, where it proceeded to molest and rape her to it's heart's content. The former dark mage stood no chance against its powerful magic, only managing to unweave her hair before her mind succumbed to its sensual spell.

The incubus groaned as it pushed deep into her tight, soft pussy, shoving its hips forward to get more of that lovely heat only a woman could give. It fed more of its cock into her with each push, getting down to the base within seconds and hammering away at her slick, tight pussy with all the inhuman ferocity it could muster.

Flare's breath left her lips in hot and heavy pants as it fucked her raw, still staring at her reflection while her long hair wiggled around like snakes uncontrollably. She saw the incubus staring intently at her body as it fucked her from behind, its burning hot gaze focused on the shaking and bouncing of her hot ass. The growing volume of her gasps and moans drove the incubus wild as it shoved forward faster and harder, intent on pounding away at her until she couldn't think straight.

"Ah!" Flare's body stiffened as she came hard, pleasure overtaking her as her body shivered and bucked in mad desperation. She burned in ecstasy as her moans spun out of control, so loud and intense that even the other demons paused in their rape of their human prey to glance at the house before going back to their celebration.

With her pussy clamping down like a vice around its dick, the incubus gave her everything she begged for and came hard into her. Another massive load followed, this time pumped directly into the hot, clenching pussy that egged so hotly for it. The demon's cock buried to the hilt to ensure the incubus' cum shot in deep as it let itself go, shoving forward tightly until every drop was spent and then leaving its cock buried inside her for a moment longer still.

Flare's pale face was pressed up against the mirror as her breath fogged up the glass. She was always a bit…odd in her mannerisms, but this time, madness had taken over her completely. And she welcomed it with open arms.

XXXXXX

Yukino gave a vocal squeal as the slender form of the pale skinned bat demon sheathed its cock into her heated core in a powerful thrust. Her heels instinctively dug into its bony back as it began to fuck her, and the humanoid bat didn't hold back as it went at her, falling into a primal need to breed and claim her.

Harsh, rough thrusts made the old wooden table she was laying on creak as the demon shoved its cock into her again and again. Yukino's body was so divinely tight, its thick shaft opening her up forcefully and pounding her loose as it found far too much enjoyment in being rough with her, dragging its sharp nails along her thighs as it kept her squirming legs up over its shoulders.

Each push into her was a noisy, wet smacking sound as he soaking wet pussy as her soaking wet pussy was filled and the harsh impact of flesh on flesh rang out in the room of the once pristine tavern. Yukino tried to be strong, but it was all so much for her. She couldn't use magic, and that feeling of helplessness slowly filled her with despair. Combine that with the sheer wrongness of the situation and it made her unable to even attempt to muster a resistance to this terrifying beast that raped her so.

Yukino suddenly found herself turned over quite suddenly, her boots clumsily finding the floor as the demon quickly and effortlessly got her upright and bent over the table, pounding back into her sopping wet cunt and fucking her even harder and faster now. It pinned her arms onto the table and hissed, becoming more savage with its motions. The sounds of their hard, rapid fucking grew louder and noisier, her white ass bouncing from the savage thrusts. She wondered how much more of this she could take.

Thankfully, it wasn't much longer, as the bat demon slammed forward one last time, its long spine arching back as it let out a harsh howl, losing itself inside of her tight cunt. It growled and kept her pinned down while it came inside her. Hot, thick, potent cum pumped deep into the crying Yukino, who knew that all hope was lost now as her own orgasm involuntarily struck, her inner walls greedily milking its spasming cock as she shuddered and bucked beneath the creature.

Yukino sagged atop the table, weak and exhausted from her rape and subsequent orgasm, but the bat demon only needed a few minutes to recover its strength before it was up and going for round two. It yanked her off the table and shoved her against the wall. Its hands found her wrists again, nails digging into them as it pinned them against the wall; her soft, sensitive neck vulnerable for its fangs to dig into as it slammed into her pussy again. Her legs instinctively wrapped around its waist.

Yukino whined, her head rolling back as it drank blood leaking from her throat and its fat cock sank into her pussy. She couldn't muster up the strength to do anything anymore, let alone care about her dark fate. It was over for her.

XXXXXX

Though the bulk of the royal army was out defending the capital city of Crocus from the approaching demon army, the royal knights and mages had no way of knowing that their castle was already being attacked…from the inside. Two of END's seven generals, the enchantress Irene had infiltrated the castle and summoned a large group of powerful demons that laid waste to the castle's defenses. The generals themselves wasted no time in defeated the enemy mages who protected the king and princess and left their victims to the mercy of the demons.

Kamika groaned as the massive head of the bird demon's cock finally spread her pussy lips wide and sank inside. It was as if her body just gave in and bulged out around the first inch around that well-endowed shaft. Its talons held her creamy thighs wide as it slowly sank more of its cock inside her, ruining her for any lucky human to get with her. Her eyes were glazed over already, but sharply focused on her lips spreading open for it.

She could feel her perfect athletic body stretching and spreading around the cock as she groaned deep in her throat as inch after inch pushed inside her. All she could do was watch, at the demon's mercy as its cock disappeared inside her tight, young body. Unable to handle the situation now that she was really getting fucked, her head tilted back and her eyes rolled up in her head as she groaned like a wounded animal. The demon pumped its hips slowly, but with great power, rocking her body back and forth along the hard ground of the castle courtyard.

Wet slurping sounds grew louder between their bodies, joining her gasping moans as the demon's large black feathered body hunched over her while thrusting and pushing harder and faster, sending most of its massive shaft up inside her. Its talons squeezed her smooth thighs tightly and it rammed into her again and again. It fucked her hot limp body like a machine, using every inch of her and stretching her out around its cock until she was ruined. Just a sloppy mess wrapped around its cock, clinging weakly and waiting for its load.

Squeezing her so hard she felt the pain even above the pleasure, the demon threw its avian head back and roared thunderously as it slammed its entire length inside her, finally bottoming out as it came. The giant load burst inside her, hot and thick, filling her the slightest bit more. Kamika gargled as if its cock had pushed all the way up into her throat, as it felt like it had. Her smaller human body convulsed and twitched with each giant spurt filling her up inside. The tight pressure within her forced the sperm out between them in spurts, soaking the ground.

Pulse after pulse from its balls sent more sperm inside her, quickly pouring out. Kamika of the famed Royal Executioners was completely used, brought down by her very own pleasure overload that left her at the mercy of the demons tearing her kingdom apart.

XXXXXX

Cosmos grunted as she was shoved face first against the wall of the castle's main hall leading to the throne room. The massive, twelve foot tall ogre that had practically steamrolled through the royal knights pressed its huge horse cock along the swell of her ass, leaving a trail of precum up along her thighs until the head disappeared under her short skirt. Her plump tits were mashed against the hard stone, her cheek and hands pressing against the wall as she whimpered in fear. No matter how much she struggled, the demon's hand around her midsection and the other in her hair were holding her firm.

The she felt an enormous heat between her thighs, and felt something lifting her skirt from behind. It didn't take long for her to realize that the only other possible appendage it could be was the ogre's massive shaft. "N-No…"

The ogre aggressively rubbed its cockhead along her panties before hooking the tiny fabric on its cockhead and flexing its member. Cosmos yelped when she felt her only protection snap like a piece of twine and knew that she was no longer safe. Grunting and snorting, the ogre pressed its cockhead against her rectum and she groaned as the demon's cock slipped into her second hole. The slime oozing from its cock was very slippery, and Cosmos' ass immediately slid down the cock until her boots rested back on the ground. The first thrust nearly split her in half, and her boots dangled several inches in the air.

The beast would thrust into her ass, lifting her high until she dangled from its cock, then she would slide down as it pulled back, only to fuck her higher and higher along the wall. Her tits were continually mashed up and down against the stone, making her nipples hard and swollen. The planet mage's skirt flipped up and down, showing off her creamy ass cheeks on each thrust. She was making primal throat noises as her ass was stuffed full almost constantly.

Grunting and growling, the ogre showed no mercy to Cosmos' pale ass. It fucked her with every fat inch it had, selfishly enjoying her once tight ass. The smell of her hair, the feel of her soft skin, and the way her bowels squeezed its cock were all intoxicating. It continued to brutally have its way with her until its muscles tensed up and it roared. Cosmos closed her eyes tight, clenched her teeth and felt half a gallon of hot, wet sperm fill her ass and immediately begin pouring out around its cock as it thrust again and again into her ass, not even slowing down when it came.

A long, low groan came from Cosmos as her ass was filled and emptied repeatedly on each thrust. Eventually the beast slowed and stopped, most of its cock still deep in her ass, draining its balls up inside her. The sperm had slowed to a steady flow, and she could still feel it despite how traumatized her ass had become. The ogre grunted and pulled back out of her ass with a wet pop, watching her drop to the ground. A thick flow of demon seed poured from her ass, soaking the ground beneath her.

Cosmos was left there sitting in a puddle of cum, vulnerable to the other demons that wanted to fuck her senseless.

XXXXXX

Once the castle fell, it was only a matter of taking out and rounding up the remaining enemy fighters. Within the hour, the entire city had fallen under demon control and thus the entire Kingdom of Fiore was brought under the control of the mighty Alvarez Empire. END himself led the infernal parade of demons through the streets of the conquered city in a victory celebration, allowing his loyal followers to break off and take any man or woman that caught their eye.

He took his sweet time entering the castle, walking past the demons that were having their way with the two female members of the so-called "Executioners", and through the magnificent halls of the battle damaged palace. He found Irene in the throne room with the captive princess, her father and the former king turned into a garden statue as a present to her mighty king. It was a welcome gift, but END was more interested in the beautiful princess she handed to him.

And what better way to celebrate the conquest of a nation than by fucking its princess atop the throne that would've been hers?

"For a princess who has never had sex, you sure are very good at this. Are you sure you haven't been moonlighting as a whore behind daddy's back?"

Princess Hisui glared at the grinning demon kin as she pumped her nude body up and down the large man's genitalia. The emerald haired princess was voluptuous in form (END was starting to see a pattern here) with wide supple buttocks squeezing in and out with her motions. END had his hands around her slim waist while her bountiful pair of breasts squished against his chest as she was forced to energetically pound her body onto his meat.

He sat in the throne that once belonged to Fiore's king as the princess pushed and bounced intensely on his lap. Wet, slick noises were made constantly and rampantly as his throbbing penis pushed into her wet folds with their hips slapping against each other. END groaned in pleasure as he felt his length push into her body to be squeezed tightly by her juicy snatch. Her sweaty body curled up against his frame as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her hips continued bouncing up and down on his lap.

Hisui was fighting a losing battle against the onslaught of pleasure she was feeling. She felt every inch of his magnificent length being sucked into her wet depths with each thrust downward and she couldn't keep her body from cumming again and again from just bouncing on this man's, no, this demon's cock. Having seen what had happened to Kamika and Cosmos, she knew it was only a matter of time before she too became a slave to her own body's weaknesses. But she was going to hold out for as long as possible to deny this beast the satisfaction of seeing her act like some desperate whore.

Unfortunately for her, END knew she was going to be difficult and decided to take matters into his own hands. He started pumping his hips with more effort, making her squeal and moan. He had her body bouncing up and down frantically while making sure to shove his entire cock into her womb to throw her off balance. END was approaching his release steadily as he continued on, listening to the soft sounds of her ass hitting his thighs as they escalated into louder, harder fleshy smacks as her mound rowed back and forth along his groin.

"I want you to feel this, princess, because this will mark the beginning of a new age in this world." END grunted, fucking her onto him with enough force to make the throne actually creak under the strain. "The Age of Darkness!"

He slammed Hisui down onto his cock one last time before giving a demonic roar that rattled the castle. Both he and the princess came at the same time. Hisui shrieked and tossed her head back as her body shuddered wildly in orgasmic bliss. Her walls squeezed and milked END's length for all it was worth, coinciding with his own release. She gasped as she felt him begin to pump thick amounts of spunk straight into her cervix, allowing it to pour out into her womb.

Hisui trembled silently with her mouth agape as END's cock pulsated wildly within her depths, pumping her insides full of demonic see. Once their orgasms passed, she slumped forward onto his sweaty chest, motionless and weak as his powerful chest rumbled in sadistic glee.

With his power consolidated, there was nothing that could stop him from spreading his demon empire across the world. The Age of Darkness had begun at last!

* * *

**Here is the second story in the trilogy. I completed the last four sections all at once in a single night and my eyes hurt. Still worth it, though. The "Seven Sins" ****mentioned in the story are the seven mages who answer directly to END as his personal harem/strike squad. Their leader is Irene, the lieutenants are Kyoka ****and Sayla, and the other four are Brandish, Dimaria, Minerva (Sabertooth exile, brought over from Succubus Eye), and Angel (brought over from Oracion Seis). They're the final girls who'll be shown in the third story after this one. ****Hope you enjoyed the story and stay turned for the final chapter in this trilogy. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you ****fap. (0_0)**


End file.
